


Packed Lunch

by thesoulofchaos



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulofchaos/pseuds/thesoulofchaos
Summary: Because Kat knows how to make her blush





	Packed Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2018, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge

Lilly quickly closed the lid of her lunchbox when she saw what was sat on top of the sandwiches, then shoved the box under her files as she saw Scotty approaching with Vera.

“Aaw Rush, who’s making you a packed lunch?”, Vera grinned as dropped into his chair and Lilly tried her best to glare at him. It was pretty difficult to do when she was trying not to smile or blush - the latter being courtesy of the post-it note in her lunchbox.

“Not going all domesticated on us are you Lil?”, Scotty asked.

“What are we harassing Lilly for today?”, as if the two of them weren’t bad enough, Kat appeared on the other side of Lilly and leant on her desk.

“Someone likes her enough to send her into work with a packed lunch”, Vera could not keep the shit-eating grin off his face and Lilly knew she would be paying for this for weeks. God help her if they actually tried to open the damn thing.

“Aaw, that so?”, Kat smiled, “well I think that’s sweet”.

“Of course you do”, Scotty teased and that quickly descended into them bickering about whether Scotty was being sexist or whether Kat was being sensitive. Lilly grabbed her lunch box and promptly shoved it in her locker where no-one could get to it while they were distracted. Stillman arrived in the meantime and shut down the bickering by sending Kat to retrieve a file from evidence. Lilly followed her down and caught up with her in the basement. 

“Could of warned me about the post-it note”, Lilly said as she stepped in front of Kat and stopped her walking. Kat looked far too pleased with herself as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans,

“And miss that blush upstairs? Not a chance”, Kat said, “you’re cute when you blush”. Lilly shook her head and laughed as Kat stepped past her.

“They’ll work it out if you’re this obvious”, she called after Kat, “we work with detectives”.

“Maybe that’s not so bad Lil”, Kat called back as she disappeared amongst the stacks.


End file.
